Endgame
by kjoseph
Summary: The line between honor and duty is called to question when tragedy strikes at Harm. Harm must use all his resources and abilities to play a deadly game of vengeance against an enemy who knows no fear and has no limits! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. And darkness shall descend

Story: JAG Fanfic Title: Endgame Authors Note: During the current season nine, I felt the need to take a spin at where I would go with some of the story lines they have decided to introduce into the world of JAG. This is not a stab at any writers/producers as I still very much enjoy the new characters and developments, just some plane old fun at what I would do if I were in there shoes. Disclaimer: JAG, its characters and all proprieties belong to Paramount TV, CBS and Bellasarious productions. No monetary gain is had from the writing of this Fanfic. Spoilers: Anything and everything up through "Take it Like a Man". We will also assume that the friendship of Harm and Mac has taken steps to rebuild, but is still very strained due to her relationship with Webb.  
  
PART I March 13, 2004 LA JOLLA CA Home of Trish and Frank Burnette  
  
Storms were not common in California, especially in the beach community of La Jolla. As the wind beat the panels of glass surrounding the Burnette home, a dark figure scaled their back wall coming from the ocean below. Dressed in a black wetsuit, outfitted with night vision goggles and armed with a silenced automatic gun, his unaware targets never stood a chance. As the figure crept into the home after picking the lock the alarm suddenly sounded. Frank Burnette dressed in his robe walked downstairs to check things out. As he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary he turned off the alarm panel. As he turned around he saw his last sight. The barrel of a gun leveled at his head. Frank knowing he didn't have a chance, prayed that Trish would hear a struggle and run like hell; made his final move. Frank lunged at the man in sacrifice and as the dark man pulled the trigger Franks final thoughts were of his innocent wife upstairs in bed, and his stepson, the Naval Commander whom he knew would bring the justice to be found in his death.  
  
The dark figure left the fallen body of Frank Burnette in a heap by the door and crept up the stairs into the master bedroom. He saw his next target, Trish Burnette. Awake Trish shook with fear as the man who's face was covered stared at her holding her at bay with the sight of his gun.  
  
"Frank!" (She screamed, but no one heard her plea.) "Where is Frank? Who are you? What do you want money? Take what you want just leave us alone! Where is Frank?"! (Trish screamed and demanded)  
  
"Dead" (Said the dark figure, as he took off his mask and revealed his face to Trish)  
  
"Dead?" (The concept could not register within Trish) "Why would you want to hurt Frank! Who are you?"  
  
(A smile crept over the face of the dark man as he spoke once again) "A friend of your son's"  
  
"Oh god, Harm..." (And as her last thoughts of love and protection for her son and soft words of plea echoed throughout the large beachfront home, the trigger was pulled back and Trish Burnette left this world to join her two fallen husbands in the next.)  
  
(The dark figure put his mask back on and left the house. No cleanup was needed as he wanted the executions to be found as they were; for his message to be sent. Death lay present in the Burnette home and the dark figure smiled to himself. His first step completed, the dark figure descended the back wall and into the ocean from which he had risen. Onto the next part of his game, and what a fun game this will be to play...)  
  
March 14th 2004 Harm's Apartment (Harm and Mattie are having a discussion over a dinner of chicken)  
  
"Now Mattie you must realize that red meat is just not healthy for anyone"  
  
"Are you telling me you've never had a Beltway burger?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Harm, let up and live a little. I'm fifteen years old, burgers are a part of life".  
  
"Not a healthy one. I think you've been hanging around Mac too long."  
  
"Harm grow up. She's good for me...and you I would think..."  
  
"Don't start Mattie. Mac and I are just friends, if that"  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"New subject please." (Throwing a piece of lettuce at her head)  
  
(Two DC police officers arrived at Harm's doorstep and knock on the door.)  
  
"Who could it be at this hour" (said Harm as he got up from the table to answer the door.Harm opens the door to find the two officers present with their badges in plain view)  
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We're sorry to bother you this evening. I'm Detective Sean Novack and this is Luitenant Harrold Isa."  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"Commander are your parents Trish and Frank Burnette?"  
  
(Instantly Harm knew something had happened) "My mother is Trish and Frank is my stepfather. But yes. Why?"  
  
"Commander perhaps you better sit down."  
  
"Just tell me what happened god damnit!" (Harm yelled louder than he intended.)  
  
"Commander I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but your parents were found dead in their home early this morning."  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
Same time Mac's Apartment  
  
"Look Clay I appreciate the gesture of you popping bye to see me, but I already told you that this is never going to work if you just want relationship when you are in town."  
  
"Sarah, can't you understand that my job requires me to be gone unaccounted for, for long periods of time?"  
  
"Yes, but common courtesy in a relationship is that you at the very least make plans with me before dropping bye. I have my own life you know and what if I was working?"  
  
"On a Sunday night? Besides, I thought it was the romantic gesture" (winking at her suggestively).  
  
"It's just frustrating. I mean how can we build something solid if your not here to build with."  
  
"I'm hear now" (Clay leans in and kisses Mac).  
  
"That's all well and good until tomorrow when you are called away again." (Moving away)  
  
"Sarah what is this really about?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'm just not sure this is going to work out between us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clay listen there is so much I owe you. You saved me from torture in Paraguay and have been there for me especially after I killed Sadik, pushing me into counseling when I didn't think I needed it and supporting my needs..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm just starting to feel that close friends is all we're meant to be"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"No hear me out first. Fact of the matter is that we can do all the things people in love do when you're around and pretend that we live a normal life, but we don't. We can heat up the bedroom and make plans for a future, but what future is it going to be raising kids with an absent father?"  
  
"Then maybe I should re-think my career choice. You know money is not an issue. If you want a future with me, it doesn't have to be dictated by my job."  
  
"Clay, the CIA is who you are...it's what you do and until you're physically unable to do your work nothing will make you feel complete without it."  
  
"This isn't just about my job is it?"  
  
"After the fallout I had from killing Sadik, I realized that I never dealt with anything after leaving Paraguay. I made life altering choices in the heat of the moment with you amongst others and didn't really envision the comedown once reality set in."  
  
"Are you saying that we're just a fabrication of the moment because I thought we had something pretty special going on here Sarah!"  
  
"We do...we did. But look deep inside Clay and tell me if you see us working out as a happy couple a year or two from now. Tell me how happy you would be to leave the wife at home to raise the babies while you go off on a mission that you might not ever return from. Do you want your children to grow up like you did?"  
  
"No"  
  
"And do you want to leave your job on the chance that we may or may not work out?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess I would need something more..."  
  
"Than I can give you right now...possibly ever. Clay, you're quite a catch and there's a part of me that will always love you, but who we are and what we want are different than what needs to be to work."  
  
"Then let me change Sarah..."  
  
"No! I tried that once with Mic and it tore us apart and I lost some of myself in it. I refuse to do that again. I already have pieces of me to pick up from last year and I will not destroy what we have left trying to make you into something you are not."  
  
"Then at least let me help you."  
  
"Clay, you already have. And for that I will always be grateful. We are not going to stop being friends, but the physical aspect and the fooling ourselves into a future that isn't going to work just needs to end. For both our sakes."  
  
"I've got to ask...does this have anything to do with Harm?"  
  
"To be honest you, no. And you know what, I'm glad. Harm did the best thing he could have done after I told him never. He backed off and let me figure things out on my own with no pressure and wedging between us."  
  
"Uh huh" (Clay says a little suspicious knowing that she is telling him the truth as she believes it, but is she correct. It didn't matter. They were over romantically and they would continue on as friends. He hated loosing the passion that they shared, but knew inside that it was for the best for her to heal as a person and for them both to be happy in the end. He had no intention of leaving the CIA unless forced to and was not ready for the home life that she obviously was wanting.)  
  
"Clay there is nothing between me and Harm. Truthfully we're barely on speaking terms after the lashing I gave him."  
  
"I think he's smart enough to know that you didn't mean everything you said."  
  
"That's just it Clay. I did mean it; for the most part. I just chose the wrong venue and a very hateful way of letting him know it."  
  
"And he struck back"  
  
"Yes and part of that was retaliation and there was a part of it that held some truth."  
  
"Trust me Sarah, Harm's a big boy and he knows some of what you're going through."  
  
"Well we'll see. So are we ok?"  
  
"As ok as we're going to be." (He smiled and pulled her into a hug Just then the phone rings)  
  
"Damn it! I've got 20 bucks saying its' Rabb..." (He says smiling)  
  
"Don't even start Clay!" (As Mac lets go of him to answer the phone.)  
  
"Don't worry my last names not Brumby." (He says with a smile as Mack grabs a pillow and throws it at him.)  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Mack its Mattie"  
  
"Hi Mattie" (Hearing the distress in her voice Mack knew something wasn't right. 'Oh God Harm she thought') "Mattie what's wrong?"  
  
"Mack its Harm"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mack I don't know all the details, but I know he needs you."  
  
(Snapping into command mode Mack pressed for more information as she grabbed her keys intending to go to Harm no matter what the answer was.) "Mattie is Harm ok?"  
  
"I don't know...he... just got some terrible news. I'm not sure what it was about, but we were having dinner and two police officers knocked on the door. I heard them mention his mom and stepfathers names..."  
  
"Oh Jesus..." Mack knew it was bad  
  
"He stepped outside for a moment and I couldn't hear them. Then he came back inside white as a sheep. He asked me to leave; said he needed to be alone. I was about to press him and ask why, but I saw the look in his eyes and I knew it wasn't the time."  
  
(Stopping herself Mack tried to be the voice of reason, but knew she needed to be there for him no matter the distance and problems they had been having recently.)  
  
"Mattie maybe he's right, I mean I don't have the right to intrude on his privacy."  
  
"Mack, you know him better than anyone. If it's as bad as I think it is then the last thing he needs is to be alone."  
  
"You're right. I'm on my way. Stay put ok."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
(Mack hangs up the phone and turns to Clay. Clay seeing the determination in her eyes knows it's pointless to argue about Harm being a big boy. Instead, out of character he takes the selfless route.)  
  
"Clay, I'm sorry, but I've got to go."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Look something is wrong and I..."  
  
"Sarah I know. You don't owe me an explanation. Go to him. Call me if you need anything"  
  
"Thank you" (With that Clay kisses her on the cheek lightly and walks out. The gesture not really registering, Mack grabs her coat and heads out the door to her car. Not adhering to the speed limit her Corvette raced through the streets to Harm's apartment. Arriving at Harm's apartment Mack noticed the lights were completely turned off.)  
  
"God I hope I'm not making a mistake coming here"  
  
(With that thought she ascended the staircase and knocked on Harm's door. No answer came and she pulled out a spare key that she had not used in almost a year. Unlocking the door Mack found the sight before her contributed to the fear and uneasiness she had after Mattie's initial call. Their dinner had not been cleaned up. The food still on the table half eaten. The apartment was dark. Mack put her coat on the rack and her purse on the counter. Not finding him anywhere in sight she made her way to Harm's room and slowly opened the door. The sight she saw before her was like no other she had ever seen. There was Harm sitting on his bed, his back to her, head in his hands and what she assumed to be tears coming out of his eyes. The pain was obvious and Mack's heart broke at the sight of seeing him. He was hurting badly and she knew it. Slowly she proceeded to walk towards him. Gently laying her hand on his shoulder she spoke softly as to console him.)  
  
"Harm"  
  
(Harm turned around abruptly to face her. Surprised at her presence he attempted to hide his tears, but his voice failed him.)  
  
"M..Mack...?"  
  
"Shush, I'm hear Harm."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
(Harm did not have the energy for more words and he let his defenses down. Slowly she engulfed him into her arms and he fell in willingly.)  
  
"Just relax Harm". (She kissed the top of his head as he lay back in her arms) "We'll talk when you're ready" (Not having to strength or desire to speak, Harm stayed in her arms letting his tears come back into plane view. Mack stayed holding him even tighter knowing she was doing the right thing. No matter the confusion and distance between them at present, she knew that the place in her heart that he held would never be vacant).  
  
"Stay...please" (He pleaded for her with the only words he could muster)  
  
"I'm not going anywhere" (She vowed and held on to him as he let out the river of tears and pain he been holding in. As time slowly ticked away, Harm fell into a deep slumber and soon Mack with him still holding on tight as the lifeline that they were to each other.)  
  
(About 6 hours later Harm awoke to find himself in her arms lying together in his bed. Slowly he remembered her coming to him and the few words she had spoken to him. His heart was suddenly a bit warmer than he remembered it being in almost a year. Then it struck him. The reason she was hear. He felt nauseous. Harm shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom Awaking Mack in the process Harm made it to the toilet before his insides let out their contents. Mack abruptly followed him to make sure he was ok.)  
  
"Harm. Are you ok?" (Obviously not she thought mentally kicking herself)  
  
"N..no. I'm not" (He stated. He wiped his face down with a wet cloth and turned to face her.)  
  
"How did you know?" (He asked questioningly)  
  
"Mattie called me. Don't be angry with her. She was scared...and so was I. I didn't know what was wrong and I didn't want to intrude, but I just felt you might need a friend."  
  
"Thank you" (Plainly stated yet powerful, the admission solidified her reason for being there)  
  
"I've never seen you like this Harm. Please tell me what happened."  
  
"It's my parents..."  
  
(Damn it she thought. Mattie wasn't wrong as she had hoped.) "What happened Harm? Where they in an accident?" (Hoping that it was simple)  
  
"No..." (He paused and slowly took in a large breath) "...they were murdered" 


	2. Acknowledged bonds

Authors Note: This and the next chapter are a bit light on the action/romance I classified this story as, but they serve a purpose I promise. Rest assure that it will pick up a couple of notches in the forthcoming chapters and run that pace through the end. Thanks for the feedback!  
  
Part II  
  
"Oh my God Harm. I'm so very sorry. " She said weeping with him  
  
Harms tears came back as he remembered his conversation with the detectives and how he lost it with them. It had seemed so unnatural to tear up and feel vial at the same time he was hearing the news. Telling them he would follow up with them in the morning he did the only thing he knew how; turned away someone who cared for him and let himself wallow in solace. He had no idea that Mac would be there for him. He should be angry that Mattie called her, but he knew he needed Mac. However he could get her, he needed her to be there for him.  
  
W..what do the police know?" She asked unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"Uh...not much. Their maid stopped by in the morning and found the bodies. She called the police and they relayed it to DCPD to inform me since I was their next of kin. "  
  
"Was it a robbery?"  
  
"No...They were shot by an intruder. Actually they were executed" His anger beginning to show "But nothing was taken. The police think that it might have something to do with my mother's gallery or Frank's business."  
  
"But you don't?"  
  
"No...I don't know. I haven't even processed what has happened yet!"  
  
"I know I'm sorry I don't mean to push"  
  
"No Mac, I'm sorry. You're right to ask and to push. Please push. You know how I get. If no one pushes me to deal I'll just bottle it up and do something stupid." Harm turned around and faced the window.  
  
"Harm look at me. " Harm turned around and faced her. "It's me Mac. I'm here I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to get you through this. Ok?" Turning around to face her "Yeah ok."  
  
"Look I know there is a lot to sort out and we'll take it step by step. Why don't you give me your address book and I'll start making calls why you take a shower. There is no reason for you to have to deal with all of this on your own."  
  
"Mac this isn't your problem. You don't need to..."  
  
She cut him off with her finger pressed to his lips "Yes I do" She stated matter of factly  
  
He let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding "Thanks Mac. I...I swear I don't know how to thank you for being here especially after..."  
  
"None of that Harm. We can't change the past, but I'll be damned if I let you go on believing that I don't care."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"No Harm you need to know that no matter what you can trust me. You can trust I'll be here for you through all of this and you can damn sure trust that we will find the son of a bitch who did this!" It came out more intense than she intended but the intensity snapped Harm back to reality. He took Mac in his arms and gave her a long hug. Mac held on tightly knowing that he needed her and in a way she him.  
  
"Thank you!" As he grasped her tighter. Pulling back slightly he held her cheeks with his hands and rested his forehead against hers as her arms remained tight around his waste. They looked each other directly in the eye both of them feeling tension that had always been there. But this was not the time for them. Not with so much unresolved baggage after Paraguay and their latest outbursts. Not with all of this death looming over them. He needed his best friend back and she needed hers.  
  
"Remember Harm we're partners first...best friends always."  
  
"You still consider me..."  
  
"Absolutely and nothing will change that you understand me?" Smiling intently at him  
  
"Yes ma'am" He said with a hint of a smile in return.  
  
"Good now go shower...you stink."  
  
"I think the Marine core just found its first comedian!" With that Harm quickly makes a be-line for the shower before Mac could make any comeback.  
  
She watched him go to the bathroom "Damn I miss you Harm" She said to herself with a sigh. She picked up the phone and dialed  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Admiral it's Colonel Mackenzie"  
  
"What's up Mac? In fact where the hell are you and Rabb for that matter? Been so busy this morning I didn't even bother with staff call. Only reason I noticed you were both missing is that no one is shouting in the bull pen."  
  
"Sir I have some bad news. Commander Rabb's parents were found in their home murdered yesterday morning."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"The SDPD don't know much at this time. I got a call from Mattie last night and well I wound up here with Harm."  
  
"Oh no. " AJ sits down at his desk. With all the combat he had seen and the orders he had given over the years, death still didn't come easy to him. Especially when it involved someone he cared about. "How is Harm doing?"  
  
"Not good sir, but I'm doing the best I can to help. I'll need your permission to take a couple of days to help Harm. There is no way he should be alone and have to deal with all of this."  
  
"Mac I understand you wanting to be there for him but there are responsibilities to attend to at JAG. "  
  
"With all due respect sir, If Commander Rabb had not come for me last May in Paraguay we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. Not withstanding him being my friend and partner, I owe him. I will see him through this."  
  
"Is that a fact Colonel?"  
  
"Yes sir it is " She stated strongly awaiting the reprimand that was coming forth  
  
"GOOD! I expect nothing less than that from you. Tell Commander Rabb that you and he are on personal leave effective immediately. I expect that you will want to go to La Jolla with him. "  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright. If I know Harm he's going to plunge head first into finding the bastard that did this. "  
  
"You're probably right sir." She stated knowing that she would be right beside Harm during his quest"  
  
"I understand his anger believe me, but be that as it may, it's not a JAG issue and someone will need to cover his six and pull him back, give him support and what not. I expect that you will do just that."  
  
"Yes sir I will."  
  
"Tell Harm I'll be by later after I get things settled here. Keep my informed Colonel."  
  
"Aye sir. Thank you sir"  
  
"Good luck" With that the Admiral hung up.  
  
Unknown to Mac Harm had stood by his bedroom listening in on her conversation with the Admiral. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when he heard her getting defensive his curiosity overtook him. He was glad it did. She did appreciate his efforts. Damn he missed her. With that Harm went to take his shower.  
  
During the next twenty minutes Mac managed to contact the SDPD for the names of the detectives working the Burnette murder. She managed to get some initial details after revealing that she was the Burnette's next of kin's attorney. After hearing some of the initial findings Mac felt like she was going to vomit much like Harm did this morning. It dawned on her. She never met Frank. She barely knew Harm's mother Trish, but they had been taken from him. Two key pieces of the Harmon Rabb puzzle had been forever lost and in a vile and undeserved manner. Her determination to find to killer almost overtook her concern for Harm. She knew that she had to stand beside him and get him through this and she knew Harm well enough to know it would not be a picnic. Still undaunted she would stand by him.  
  
As she put down the phone their was a knock on the door. Seeing it was Mattie, Mac opened up to find her still a bit shaky.  
  
"Hey Mattie" "Mac managed a half smile."  
  
"Is he ok Mac?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Mattie. You were right to call me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Oh...damn, she thought. How was she going to explain this needless tragedy to a teenager who had already seen too much loss in her life? "Harm's mother and stepfather died last night Mattie." She stated not sure of what else to say or how to proceed  
  
"They were killed?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"It wasn't an accident was it?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"The look on Harm's face when he asked to be alone. It was like something had been violently torn away from him without reason. I'm right aren't I?"  
  
Unable to lie to Mattie, Mac answered "Yes, but I think it's best Harm tell you the rest. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. So you stayed the whole night."  
  
"I couldn't leave him."  
  
"You care about him a lot don't you?"  
  
"He's been there for me more times than I can count Mattie. That doesn't change just because we might not be getting along at the moment."  
  
"Kind of puts the important things in perspective doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes it does sweetie, yes it does."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Promises to keep

PART III  
  
(Harm dressed simply in a T-shirt and jeans after his shower. He felt slightly better than he had 14 hours ago, but the pain and reality were just starting to settle in. He heard Mattie's voice talking to Mac and knew he had arrangements to make and a talk to have with her. He picked up the phone to dial JAG headquarters.)  
  
(Ring Ring...)  
  
"JAG OP's Petty Officer Coates speaking"  
  
"Jennifer its Harm"  
  
"Sir...I heard about what I happened I 'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you. Listen I'm flying out the California on the next available ride I can find. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I need you to look after Mattie while I'm out of town."  
  
"Not a problem sir."  
  
"I'll give Mattie my credit card and just use it to ah, get whatever she needs."  
  
"Commander...are you sure you don't want to take Mattie with you?"  
  
"Jennifer, my parents didn't just die, they were killed by the intruder...murdered." (Harm feeling nocuous as he said the words) "This is not some random robbery. It's personal and may have to do with Franks business ventures like the police think. I don't know where this is going to take me and I don't know what's danger is still lurking out there. I don't want anyone I love near this."  
  
"Understood sir. Please make sure you tell her that though. I have a feeling she wants to be there for you."  
  
"I will"  
  
"I take it Colonel Mackenzie won't be going with you then?"  
  
"No she will not" (Harm stated flatly not catching the insinuated question from Coates))  
  
"Good luck Commander"  
  
"Thank you, and Jennifer."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
(With hesitance he spoke with the fearful emotions lurking inside him) "Be careful"  
  
"I...we will sir"  
  
(Harm hangs up the phone and walks out to the living room to find Mattie and Mac in conversation.)  
  
"Good morning" (Harm stated with hesitance knowing what he would have to tell Mattie)  
  
"Morning Harm" (Both women stated simultaneously with care)  
  
"Mac, would you mind giving Mattie and me a minute."  
  
"Sure, I'll be in the shower" (Mac turns and leaves Harm and Mattie in the living room)  
  
"Mattie I need to apologize for last night..." (Harm said as he led Mattie to the sofa sitting down with her)  
  
"No you don't Harm, believe me I understand. I was just worried, that's why I called Mac."  
  
"I...I'm glad you did. As much as I hate to say it, it did help to have her hear."  
  
"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes" (He stated matter of factly) "Mattie, I'm leaving for California later today and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone."  
  
"Let me come with you!" (She asks immediately)  
  
"I can't allow that honey." (He said as he put his hand up cutting her off)  
  
"Harm I can get my work to go from school. You shouldn't be alone in this"  
  
"Mattie, my parents were not killed in some accident. They were murdered." (He stopped and let that sink in) "That psycho is still out there and I will not put you in danger by being around me."  
  
"I just want to help you" (she pleaded, on the verge of tears)  
  
"Honey, you already have" (He says smiling pulling her into a large hug) "If I haven't told you yet, I love you sweetheart and I can't let anything happen to you"  
  
(Mattie shocked at his declaration let the tears she had been keeping at bay release from her eyes) "I...love you too Harm. Promise me your coming back!"  
  
"I promise" (He said as he gently wiped the strands of tears away from her cheeks)  
  
"Good" (She pulls away)  
  
"Mattie, I talked with Jennifer, she said she'd look out for you while I'm away"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"But I would love it if you called me every once in a while. It would be nice to hear your voice."  
  
"I will." (She hugs him again)  
  
"You take car of yourself ok?"  
  
"Ok" (Mattie gets up and leaves)  
  
(Unknown to the two of them, Mac having taken a Marine issued two minute shower, witnessed their talk and declaration. Smiling she was touched with Harm. Amidst all this death, confusion and tragedy, he was able to care and to show it. My what a difference a child makes. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt she walked back in to the kitchen to find Harm) "I got us a flight leaving at 1700 this evening. There wasn't anything sooner sorry." (She said casually knowing the forthcoming reluctance she would face from him)  
  
"Thanks...wait, what do you mean us?" (He said as he rebounded from her entire statement)  
  
"You think I'm letting you at this alone flyboy?"  
  
"Yes I do!" (He stated flatly)  
  
"Well then you're wrong! First off, I told you you're not alone in this, second I want to be there for you, to help you, and thirdly, Admiral's orders so if you don't like it you can fight about it with him. By the way he said he'd be by later today before we left." (She stood her ground with him not giving an inch)  
  
(Harm let her statement sink in. Rationally he knew he should be grateful for her help, but overprotective as he was, there was still a safety concern. Who was he kidding, she could kick his ass if she wanted too. Slowly he gave in)  
  
"Mac I appreciate your help, believe me, but you don't have to come with me to California. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone and not sure what I'm going to find."  
  
"All the reason more you need me. And face it Harm, you want me their too."  
  
"You know me too well" (She was right and he knew it. He said smiling)  
  
"Then get packing flyboy, we've got a plane to catch"  
  
(Mac left his loft twenty minutes later for her place to pack her things. They agreed to meet back at Harm's two hours before their flight leave together from there for the airport)  
  
Same Time Unknown Location  
  
(Two men with muscular builds dressed in tactical gear approached another man standing still holding a lit cigar in one hand and 9mm Beretta pistol in a holster with the other near. His face hidden in shadows, he faced an open window looking onward. One of the pair of men spoke.)  
  
"Sir, the status report you requested"  
  
"I'm listening Holmes" (The hidden man said)  
  
"The compound is secure with agents covering all possible penetration points."  
  
"What about patrols?"  
  
"As requested two teams of two are circling the compound consistently looking for insertion attempts."  
  
"Has Rabb made it to California yet?"  
  
"No sir, flight listings show him and Colonel Mackenzie leaving at 1700 tonight on a direct flight."  
  
"I figured she'd be joined at his hip. Have the contacted Webb yet?"  
  
"Surveillance shows no contact made since Agent Webb left Colonel Mackenzie's apartment last night."  
  
"Are we up and running in full?"  
  
"All security systems are 100%, the generators are in full swing and the building is wired as requested."  
  
"Good..."  
  
"When is the first contact with Rabb to be made?"  
  
"Soon...very soon."  
  
1430 ZULU Harm's apartment  
  
(A knock sounded at the door)  
  
"Mac just let yourself in its open"  
  
(The door opens and a man enters into the living room)  
  
"I'll be right out Mac"  
  
(A voice sounded startling Harm)  
  
"Mac's not here Harm...I am..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. And evil shall begin to surface

Chapter 4  
  
"Admiral!" (Harm said as he spun around at the unexpected voice) "You startled me. I forgot Mac said you would be coming by."  
  
"I came as soon as could leave the office. There is no way I can tell you how sorry I am for your loss son."  
  
"I...I appreciate that sir"  
  
"I think with what's just happened Harm, you'd better go ahead and call me AJ"  
  
"I would if I could deal with anything else out of the ordinary right now."  
  
"Understood son." (He pauses for a moment before speaking) "Ah pardon my insensitivity, but with all that's happened I would have thought you'd keep your door locked."  
  
"Normally I would, but Mattie called me on her way home from school and wanted to say goodbye. Of course she forgot her key again" (Harm said with a little father-like pride)  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"About as well as I can be considering sir. Truthfully a lot better than last night."  
  
"I take it Mac was able to help a bit?"  
  
"Yes sir, she definitely through out a lifeline when I needed one."  
  
"That's what family is all about son, don't forget it."  
  
"I won't sir. Things are kind of surreal right now. When I get to Lo Jolla, its going to become a reality. I just don't know how I'm going to deal."  
  
"I'll tell you how. You're going to let Mac take care of you. You're going to grieve, you're going to cry and lord knows you're going to feel pain...but you will live and you will see what you have to live for."  
  
"You forgot one thing sir."  
  
"No I didn't Harm, we will find the son of a bitch that did this...I can promise you that!"  
  
"We sir..."  
  
"Like I said son...family."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"When do you leave Harm?" (Shifting topics)  
  
"In about an hour sir. Mac is on her way over right now."  
  
(As they conversed Mattie walked in...)  
  
"Hey Harm its me."  
  
"Mattie we're in here."  
  
"High Admiral" (Said Mattie as she walked in the loft further)  
  
"Miss Grace" (AJ nods to her)  
  
"Harm, Jenn's downstairs waiting for me. She's taking me out to dinner right now. I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye before you left."  
  
"I'm heading out too as soon as Mac gets here."  
  
"Ok...call me alright?"  
  
"Promise baby"  
  
(Harm hugs her tightly. Mattie separates herself and turns to leave)  
  
"Harm, let Mac help, even if you don't want too. She's good for you."  
  
(Mattie leaves)  
  
"You sure she's just fifteen Harm" (Said AJ)  
  
"Yes sir why?"  
  
"She's got some damn good advice"  
  
"Don't I know it sir"  
  
(As they spoke Mac let herself in)  
  
"Hey squid you ready...oh sorry Admiral I didn't know you were here?"  
  
"No apologies necessary Mac. I just wanted to stop by and see how you both were. I know you will have a lot to take on Harm, but like I said before, you'll make it. Both of you though, watch yourselves out there. Aside from the tragedy of the situation, I think we can all agree that this doesn't smell right. That being said this is not a JAG investigation. You are both on someone else's turf."  
  
"But sir you can't expect us not to find out who did this!" (Exclaimed Mac)  
  
"I don't Mac. I'm giving you a real world perspective. It's not Navy business. BUT, there is a real world possibility that this has to do with you Harm. Lord knows you've accumulated enough enemies during your career."  
  
"I realize that sir."  
  
"I've managed to pull some strings at Mira Mar for you. Captain Cooper who runs the base said to stay in touch with him and let him know what you find during your side investigation."  
  
"What about the SDPD?" (Said Harm)  
  
"It's there investigation so let them run with the ball. I would advise not to step on their toes and make you're findings available to them. That should open up the sharing of information that they have found out available to you."  
  
"I don't know what to say Admiral" (Said Harm)  
  
"Not a damn thing. We don't leave our people hung out to dry...or members of the extended family. Stay in touch with me the both of you."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
(Mac walked him to the door as Harm retreated upstairs to finish packing. As AJ put on his coat he turned to Mac and spoke.)  
  
"Keep an eye on him and help him anyway you can Mac. He's going to need you know more than ever."  
  
"I'm with him sir all the way."  
  
"That's saying a lot Colonel"  
  
"I'd follow him to hell and back in a heart beat sir"  
  
"Well be careful, my instincts tell me that is where you both may be traveling towards"  
  
(AJ left the loft and twenty minutes later so did Harm and Mac. The drive to the airport was silent as well as the plane ride to California. Mac found herself wanting to say something to break the tension; to ease Harm's pain, but logically she new nothing would do so. Harm found himself trapped in an abyss of darkness. Unsure of what he would find other than inherent death and the evil that brought it about. During the descent of the plane to the ground in California Harm found himself leaning towards Mac and reached for her hand. )  
  
"If I haven't said it already, thank you Sarah." (Harm said breaking the silence)  
  
"I'm always here for you Harm, its what we do for each other remeber remember?"  
  
(He nodded in acknowledgment as she gripped his hand and held on tightly. No words were needed as silence and their eyes conveyed the meaning of what they were thinking. Partners, friends, soul mates forged through honor and loyalty, bound by unspoken desire and love. Dark roads and hidden dangers lie ahead they knew, and yet in the most trying times, a glimmer of light always seemed to break through the clouds.)  
  
SAME TIME UNKNOWN LOCATION  
  
(The dark man sat behind a desk in a large leather chair while the thunder crackled outside hinting of the rain storm to follow. Unseen is his face as he looks over what appears to be an apartment building's schematics. One of his men; Holmes enters the room and speaks)  
  
"Sir, Mackenzie and Rabb have landed in California"  
  
"Good, is Agent Webb aware of our resurgence yet?"  
  
"No sir, at this point our CIA friend says Webb's attention is diverted toward Iraq for the moment as we figured it would be."  
  
"What about Chegwidden and his staff?"  
  
"They are too busy playing the supportive family members for Rabb to notice anything out of the ordinary as you assumed they would."  
  
"Pathetically predictable. And the girl?"  
  
"Miss Grace is staying with Petty Officer Jennifer Coates while Rabb is out of town as we assumed she would."  
  
"Perfect. When is the funeral for Rabb's parents?"  
  
"A small ceremony will take place tomorrow off the coves in the La Jolla community in the early afternoon."  
  
"Excellent. Ensure that phase two is executed by the time he gets back from the funeral."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
(The man turned as Holmes left the room and took a cigar from a drawer in his desk. Thinking to himself, he lit the cigar and started to smoke it. As his puzzle for destruction was being put together piece by perfect piece, Harm's life was coming undone in the same fashion. Silently the man stood there as the game played on and his plan of vengeance assumed life unto itself)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 5  
  
1115 ZULU Graveside Service La Jolla, CA  
  
(The storm had ceased and the sun broke through the sky on a day that internally was clouded in sadness and anger of one Harmon Rabb Junior. As the pastor of his parents church read a verse from the bible, Harm sat silently, staring intently not on the figure speaking beside the duel grave sites, but on the ocean beyond the graveyard that seemed to carry and endless supply of serenity in a time that none seemed to exist in his world. Mac never left his side and wavered only to stop the strands of tears that trickled down her face. Partly because during the brief times she had met Harm's mother and stepfather she had grown to like and care for them very much, but mostly because of the pain that their loss was causing the man she loved. As the pastor finished his reading the guests at the graveside service slowly formed a line to pay their final respects. As they walked up the line Mac held Harms hand tightly, silently letting him knows that she was there for him. He squeezed back in acknowledgement. Such had become their "thing" over the past day and a half. Words seemed to mean less and less and actions told all they needed to know. As Mac found herself in front of the gravesite she felt compelled to follow suit of the other guests and say a final word to the parents she would never get to know completely. Most of the guests had departed as there would be no further memorial service. That was the way Trish and Frank wanted it and Harm and Mac had made the arrangements while in flight to San Diego.)  
  
"Trish, Frank. Lord knows this is not the way I ever wanted to say this, but here we are and I can't change that. I guess that is what is killing me. The fact that your loss hurts Harm so much and I can't change anything to take away his pain. I just want you to know that I won't let him down. Not ever again. I so wish we had the time to get to know each other better. I know that you were both wonderful people just seeing the man Harm turned out to be. The truth is that your loss tells me something that I never want to realize. We don't have all the time in the world. I know you're both in a better place now than this crazy world, but know that you are loved and missed by us all. Rest in peace."  
  
(Mac slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes. She stepped aside to give Harm some privacy.)  
  
"Mom, god I can't really find the right words. I know that I was never the perfect son; to you either Frank. I...I just want you to know that you both did great with me and I could never have asked for anything more than you both gave me. Frank I know I could have done more to make you a part of my life and I never thanked you enough for all you did for me. I guess I lived in delusional world that you both would always be around. That we would have all the time we needed at some point. I just want you both to know that I love you. Always will. I...I wish Mattie had gotten a chance to get to know both of you. You both would love her. She's got a lot of spunk and rugged charm to her that really has become the light of my days." (He paused for a second reflecting on what he had said and what was about to say. Clenching his fists; steady at his side he spoke) "Mom I know you would tell me to just stay safe and let it go...but I can't. I'm going to find who did this and why, that much I can promise you both. It's just something I have to do." (He stopped once again to catch his breathe) "I...I'm never going to forget either of you. I love you both."  
  
(Tears that he had been holding through the ceremony finally escaped his eyes. Sorrow, loss, loneliness and anger surged though his veins and he couldn't find the direction in which to walk in. Seeing him, Mac slowly walked up behind him and put her arms around him in support. He turned and took her in tightly.)  
  
"What am I going to do Sarah?" (He asked as he wept in her arms, unsure of his own question)  
  
"Whatever it is Harm, we'll figure it out...together."  
  
(Arm and arm, leaning on each other for support they walked toward the car they had borrowed from the Burnette residence. Atop the cliffs that surrounded the graveyard, a man watched Harm and Mac. With a small video camera he took footage of them as they left. Tracking their movements was his job. He took out a cell phone and made a call.)  
  
"Rabb and Mackenzie just left. Looks like they will be heading to the SDPD office. They should be their in about 30 minutes. Make sure you are in position."  
  
(A familiar voice spoke on the other end)  
  
"Good Mr. Yeoh. Ensure the target is eliminated before their arrival"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
(He hung up the phone, turned and got into his car to leave.)  
  
(As they drove together Mac was the first to break the silence.)  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this know Harm?" (Mac asked not sure if this was a good time to move into an investigation.)  
  
"It's the plan isn't it? We brought our gear and a change of clothes for a reason"  
  
"I know Harm, I guess I just don't want you undertaking too much. I know how hard this day was on me and I can't even imagine how you are feeling. I'm just trying to look out for you that's all"  
  
"I know and I appreciate it. Look I'm grieving Mac. I'll grieve for a long time to come." (He clenched his fists together again as the anger seethed through him) "But I can't sit around waiting for things to happen. I need to find out who did this and I need to do it now."  
  
"As long as you're up to it."  
  
"Let's just call it my therapy..."  
  
1300 ZULU San Diego Police Department Southern County Division  
  
(Harm and Mac entered the building and walked to the front desk. Not having returned to the Burnette residence since the funeral, both Harm and Mac opted to change into more comfortable clothing not knowing where their investigation was going to lead. Harm dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t- shirt and jacket. Mac wearing casual pants and a sweater. Both armed with their issued weapons should their fears turn into a reality, they both opted to be prepared.)  
  
"Can I help you?" (Said a young woman sitting behind a desk)  
  
"We're looking for Detective Robbins"  
  
"Third office down the hall on the right."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
(They walked toward the office and entered. Unaware of the man behind him sitting in the lobby. With a newspaper in front of his face the man's eyes peered out from behind the sheets watching the duo intently. As Harm and Mac walked down the hall, the man took out a small hidden camera and trained it on them to capture their movements. Satisfied with his footage the man stood and turned and left the building. Another man in a black sedan was waiting outside for him.)  
  
"Did you get what we needed?"  
  
"Yes. Rabb and Mackenzie are following the path we'd thought they'd take."  
  
"Good, the boss will be happy"  
  
(The men drove off leaving an unaware Harm and Mac to their interview with Detective Robbins.)  
  
1430 ZULU SDPD Office  
  
(Harm and Mac walked out of the building both more frustrated than they appeared going in. Their interview had proven mostly useless as the police had very little idea what had happened to Harm's parents. )  
  
That was a total waste of time Mac  
  
"Not entirely. At least they were able to determine it was a professional hit and not a break in. They also know who we are and what our intentions are."  
  
"I didn't exactly expect them to welcome our assistance."  
  
"They are shorthanded Harm."  
  
"So what do we know? It was a clean job, no fingerprints or signs of struggle other than the murder itself." (Bile started to rise in his throat as he spoke of this incident as any other investigation.) "We can assume the assailant or assailants used silenced weapons as no neighbors heard anything."  
  
"Does the report list anyone seeing a car or other vehicle that was not normally placed in the community?" (Asked Mac)  
  
"No why?" (Replied Harm)  
  
"Well the report says it was storming that night and La Jolla is a pretty small area. At least the neighborhood they lived in. Someone would easily notice a car or vehicle out of the ordinary."  
  
"What are you saying?" (Asked Harm)  
  
"I think the murderer came in from the ocean. It would have been easy access to get in and out."  
  
"So we're looking for someone with recent purchases of scuba gear and boat rental. That could be an entirely high number given the type of area we're in."  
  
"Remember Harm storm like you said. How many people would be buying or renting in that time frame?"  
  
"Maybe he rented beforehand. Long term planning for a clean job."  
  
"All the easier then." (Answered Mac)  
  
"So how do we get access to all the shop records in southern California without alerting the murderer?"  
  
"I think I have that covered. Look Harm I know you're not going to like this but before we left I made a call."  
  
"Let me guess to the Agency."  
  
"I thought this might be bigger than us and I think we've established it is. I thought we may need the help to get to the bottom of this faster. After the dozens of times we've saved their asses I thought it was time to collect. (She paused a moment before continuing) Are you upset?"  
  
"No. (He stated flatly) It...it was a good call."  
  
"Ok then." (Somewhat surprised at his acceptance of Agency assistance.) "They've put us in touch with their station chief Jeff Tobin. He's got a place 15 minutes from Mira Mar. If we leave now we can be their in 20 minutes."  
  
"Ok, let's roll."  
  
SAME TIME Interstate 15 Freeway Inside The Sedan  
  
(One of the two men who were tailing Harm and Mac takes out his cell phone to make a call as his partner drives 80 miles an hour to an unknown location).  
  
(Ring Ring)  
  
(A familiar voice picks up on the other end. It is the voice of the dark man.) "Yes Jacobs"  
  
"Rabb and Mackenzie have left the police station."  
  
"Can we assume their next step is to the station chief?"  
  
"Yes sir. As planned. Yeoh has already communicated the elimination of the target twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Good. Keep your distance and make sure Rabb and Mackenzie follow the path we've set for them."  
  
"Is the second phase complete yet sir?"  
  
"Holmes and Taylor should be apprehending the package as we speak. Keep surveillance on the two targets until further notice."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
(The man we have now come to know as Jacobs hung up the phone and proceeded to ride with his partner southbound on the freeway.)  
  
1730 Zulu North Of Union Station  
  
"Mattie I'm beat. What do you say to ordering a pizza instead of going out?"  
  
"Ok Jenn. Why don't you grab a shower while I finish sending this email to Harm?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan...wait are you saying I stink or something."  
  
(Mattie laughed) "Just go relax. I'll take care of the pizza."  
  
(Jenn went to her room and undressed. She had to admit. Amidst a busy day at the office due to the shorthanded staff, relaxing sounded like a great idea. As she put her robe on she realized that she had forgotten the her bag in the living room and went to the couch to grab it. Before she could walk back to the bathroom she heard what sounded like the brisk pounding of heavy footsteps coming up the hallway and stop directly near her apartment's doorstep.)  
  
What is that? (Jenn asked quietly)  
  
"I don't know." (Said Mattie taking refuge behind Jenn.)  
  
"Get back Mattie." (Said Jenn as she decided to check out the noise)  
  
(Mattie moved back into the kitchen as Jenn crept closer to the door. Grabbing a baseball bat in her hands as she proceeded she got to the door. As she put her eye up to the peephole an explosion rang out. As the door imploded, Jenn was caught directly in the blast and flew crashing into the living room couch door atop of her.)  
  
"Oh my God, Jenn!" (Screamed Mattie as she ducked behind the counter.)  
  
(Two men swiftly entered the room. Dressed in black they moved like the wind. Toward their intended target they flew. Seeing Jenn down under the exploded door they proceeded past her and on to their objective.)  
  
"Check the other room" (Said the man we have come to know as Holmes. Holmes himself moved toward Mattie grabbing her by the back of the neck pulling her toward him.)  
  
"It's clear." (Said the other man coming from the bedroom.)  
  
"Keep an eye on the hallway for police. The noise is bound to attract attention."  
  
(Holmes grabbed some plastic zip ties from his waste band and tied Mattie's wrists together. Her struggle was useless against the much more powerful assailant.)  
  
"Who the hell are you?" (Screamed Mattie)  
  
"Friends of the family  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
(Tying a gag around her mouth preventing her from making anymore sounds. Holmes then grabbed a syringe from his waste band and injected it into Mattie rendering her unconscious.)  
  
"Your presence Ms. Grace..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Jump Start

PART VI  
  
Making better time than they thought, Harm and Mac arrived at the house of the CIA station chief. Harm parked the convertible they had borrowed from the Burnette residence on the street near the house. Exiting the car Mac was first to notice the door to the house was ajar.  
  
"Harm do you see that?"  
  
"Yup" He said drawing his issued pistol from his holster. Mac did the same and they both proceeded with caution. Creeping up to the door with Mac on the right and Harm on the left of it, Mac ducked low. She poked her head slowly around the corner to look for assailants. As she shook her head letting Harm know there was no one there, he counted to three. Such as their standard procedure, Harm swung around the corner gun aimed high, with Mac swinging around to the right displaying the same reaction.  
  
"Clear" Said Harm  
  
"Same here."  
  
They proceeded throughout the small home until they found what they feared they would. There before them lying on the ground outside on the back deck was the CIA station chief. Face down a pool of blood surrounded his body. Harm immediately noticed the hole in the back of his head.  
  
"An execution" Mac asked  
  
"It would seem so"  
  
Harm took out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar phone number.  
  
"Who are you calling Harm?" Asked Mac  
  
"The Agency. They need to know they have a man down. Yes get me Director Kershaw. Tell him it's Harmon Rabb and he has a code red emergency. Thank you"  
  
A moment passes and Kershaw picks up the phone.  
  
"Kershaw here Commander"  
  
"Director Colonel Mackenzie and I have just found your Southern, California station chief with a bullet in the back of his skull"  
  
"Jesus Christ. They've gotten that much of a jump on us?" "  
  
"Sir who are these people?"  
  
"That's classified Rabb. You know the rules."  
  
"With all due respect, this murder may have crossed paths with a murder I'm investigating."  
  
"I know Harm. I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"Director not to make waves but you know me and how I work. Help me out here and I'll do the same for you."  
  
"And if I don't"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that question"  
  
Kershaw thinks for a moment knowing Harm wasn't giving in no matter what.  
  
"Ok Rabb you and Colonel Mackenzie are in the loop as of now. I have already contacted Agent Webb. His plane is en route to Mira Mar air base."  
  
"Webb?"  
  
"It's his case Rabb. You wanted in. Beggars can't be choosy."  
  
"Ok we'll rendezvous with him in a couple of hours."  
  
"I'll speak to you then and send a cleanup unit to take care of the mess over there"  
  
"Ok Rabb out."  
  
Overhearing Harm's conversation with Kershaw, Mac went to check other parts of the house for clues. Near the front door she noticed the window next to the lock by the door had a circular hole in it. It became obvious to her that the killer or killers cut a hole and opened the door from the outside entering and having the advantage of surprise. As she looked closer she noticed a black sedan parked a couple of houses down from the one they were in.  
  
"Where have I seen that car before?" She thought "Harm come here and look at this."  
  
"What did you find Mac?"  
  
"How they got in" As she showed him the cut in the glass.  
  
"But look outside. Does that car a few houses down look familiar."  
  
"Not really"  
  
"I swear I saw it today, but I can't figure out where."  
  
"Well aside from the service (still unable to think of it as a funeral) we grabbed a quick bite to eat and then went to the police station then here. That's it."  
  
"Wait...the police station. As we were walking out and you were breaking down what we found out. I saw that car parked in the structure across the street."  
  
"Are you sure Mac, I mean it is a popular car."  
  
"Yeah, look at the left tale light. Above it is a deep gash about 5 inches long. I remember seeing that in the same car before and wondering what had happened to it. It's the same car."  
  
"Well there not Company boys. Kershaw and his team just found out."  
  
"Do you think they have something to do with the killer?"  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
"Do you want to wait for the police."  
  
"No they'll take off as soon as the company car comes around the corner. You and I will have to take them." Drawing his pistol from the back of his pants and checking the rounds in his clip.  
  
"Ok. You got a plan as I don't think charging out the front door guns blazing is going to work." As she drew her pistol out from her belt checking her ammo as well.  
  
"Yeah. You stay here and give me 3 minutes to the nose. I'll walk out go down the other direction around the corner and cross the street where they can't see me. I'll jump through the other backyards across the street and come up behind them. As soon as you hit 3 minutes, walk on this side of the street in their direction. That will distract them. When I make my move to take them you cover me."  
  
"How do you know I'll distract them by strolling down the street?"  
  
Harm looked at her and smiled "It would distract me that's for sure"  
  
Mac blushed "Sounds good."  
  
"Usually you argue with my plans"  
  
"Some things change Harm. Move your six; you got three minutes in counting."  
  
"Be careful Mac."  
  
"You to squid"  
  
Harm walked out the door and headed right of the house. 30 seconds later he was around the corner out of sight of the sedan. He crossed the street and found a fence to jump over. As another minute passed he repeatedly jumped fences of the backyards of three homes traveling parallel toward the sedan. Seeing the sedan from the last backyard he proceeded up the side of the house gun drawn and ready to be used. He hoped he had Macs timing down. 3 minutes. He counted off another 60 seconds as he allowed Mac enough time to catch up. As he predicted the men in the sedan had there eyes on Mac watching her. As soon as Harm saw they were distracted he flew through the side door of the fenced home gun aimed at the head of the passenger of the car.  
  
"Freeze!" Harm shouted as Mac drew her gun keeping it level at the head of the driver. Seeing that they were found out the men in the car made their move. The driver floored the gas peddle and flew down the street. Both Harm and Mac pulled the triggers of their guns simultaneously. As three rounds left Harms gun he noticed that that the bullets were not penetrating the car. Subsequently Mac noticed the same thing as she emptied half a magazine into the car with no different results.  
  
"Damn" Said Harm "The car's bullet proof"  
  
"Who the hell is funding these bastards?" Yelled Mac  
  
"I'm going to find out right now." Said Harm as he raced for their car.  
  
Mac ran behind him and jumped behind the driver seat before Harm could get it. "I'm driving"  
  
"No argument from me Marine." He said letting her take the lead.  
  
"You just get ready to shoot once we catch up." She stated  
  
"You got it partner" Harm replied  
  
As Mac turned the wheel and peeled out of the parking space they had made from themselves.  
  
"Think you can catch them Marine?"  
  
"Do squids like water?!"  
  
"Ok then hit it!"  
  
Mac raced down in the direction of the sedan while Harm dialed Kershaw on his cell phone again.  
  
"Director we are in pursuit of the possible assassin as we speak."  
  
"How many Rabb?"  
  
"Two men in one black Lincoln sedan license plate Bravo Mike Charlie, Delta 857. The car is armor plated"  
  
"Shit. I didn't think they got that much of it."  
  
"Would you care to explain that sir?"  
  
"Not now Rabb just get them!"  
  
"With all due respect director how the hell am I supposed to do that? I didn't bring an RPG launcher with me!"  
  
"Use your head and think of something! I've got police vehicles coming to assist you. Where are you right now?"  
  
"Getting on the I-15 north."  
  
"Ok force them toward Mira Mar and I'll have a seal team that's out on maneuvers intercept when you get to the general area."  
  
Kershaw hung up the phone as Harm did the same.  
  
"How we doing Marine?" Asked Harm taking notice of the cars they were passing by at blinding speed.  
  
"Look ahead." Said Mac motioning toward the sedan they were chasing.  
  
"Oh god! Road construction ahead. Watch it Mac!" As Harm yelled the man in the passenger seat in the sedan ahead of them took out a shotgun and let off a couple of rounds into the half completed freeway overpass ahead of them. As pieces of the construction began to fall toward them, Mac maneuvered the car sharply. Zigzagging on the freeway at 95 miles an hour, she managed to avoid direct contact with the falling debris. One piece of concrete came tumbling downward as Harm yelled Mac pulled a hard right almost taking the car off of the road.  
  
"Watch it Mac! Some of us are a little closer to the falling pieces than others."  
  
"Do you always wine in the middle of a chase!?" She yelled  
  
"Do you always drive like a maniac?" He retorted  
  
"I thought you said catch them."  
  
"I did, but don't kill me in the process!"  
  
"Just shut up and get ready to shoot. I'll do my thing"  
  
She hit the gas peddle harder bringing her passed civilian cars. Harm opened the window of the car and readied himself.  
  
"Closer Marine if this is going to work."  
  
"How close are we to Mira Mar Harm?"  
  
"We're five minutes south of the base and the seal team is coming in eastbound from those fields ahead of us on the right. Just get them off the road and the seals will do the intercept."  
  
Mac pulled closer to the sedan keeping an empty lane in between the two cars. Pulling up parallel to the sedan she shouted.  
  
"Now Harm"  
  
Harm put his gun out the side of the convertible. He unloaded his clip into the left side wheels of the Lincoln forcing the sedan the loose control at 95 miles an hour. Mac pulled over to the left to avoid hitting the Lincoln.  
  
"Damn it they're still moving!" Shouted Harm fearing the sedan's loss of control wouldn't stop it completely. Mac knowing what he was thinking made a quick decision.  
  
"Get your seatbelt on Harm."  
  
"Why...Wait your not doing what I think you are? Mac...Mac...oh shit!"  
  
At that moment Mac pulled as hard as she could on the steering wheel to the right impaling the Chryslers front right end into the teetering side of the Lincoln sedan. Upon impact Mac spun the Chrysler to the side of the freeway as the Lincoln flipped inward to the left piling itself on the right lane of the freeway.  
  
"My god. Who the hell taught you to do that Marine?"  
  
"Saw it in another action movie at 2am one night."  
  
"I'll never make fun of your choice in movies again." He stated  
  
Both Harm and Mac got out of the car guns drawn to meet the assailants. What they didn't expect is that the assailants were already out of the car with there own guns drawn and firing the automatic weapons in Harm and Mac's directions.  
  
"Mac! Duck!"  
  
Harm jumped in Macs direction pulling her downward as bullets zipped by her head. Rolling to the left behind the Chrysler once she hit the pavement Mac rebounded to her side grabbing her gun from her belt as she moved. Whipping it ahead of her she fired at the assailants hitting one of the men in the leg.  
  
"Ah" Screamed the man we have come to know as Jacobs. A bullet ripped through his thy causing him to fall to one knee. His companion grabbed him pulling him toward the field, both men moving as quickly as they could given their injuries. Harm rolling toward the right of the Chrysler got to his feet in quick pursuit of the duo. Seeing him coming, Jacobs grabbed his AK-47 and fired in Harms direction. Seeing only one option, Harm jumped over the flipped sedan for cover as the bullets impaled themselves into the bullet proof car. Mac shot up from her defensive spot and fired at the assailants again, but they had disappeared into the fields near Mira Mar.  
  
"God damn it we had them" She shouted in anger not noticing Harm digging through the sedan. She got her cell phone and dialed Kershaw  
  
"Colonel is that you?"  
  
"Yes Director. The assailants are wounded but disappeared into the fields adjacent to Mira Mar."  
  
"If the GPS on your phone is accurate then their in training territory on a military base Colonel. The seals will intercept them."  
  
"How long until their arrival Director?"  
  
"15 minutes. Await their arrival" He responded before ending the call.  
  
"Harm returned form the sedan with a shotgun and pack of shells that he found in the back seat."  
  
"What did Kershaw say Mac?"  
  
"The seals will intercept them but they are 15 minutes out."  
  
"Shit. They'll never get to this trail in time. Those two most likely have a contingency plan that will get them out of this. The seals won't even be able to follow their blood trail until they get here."  
  
"What are you thinking Harm?"  
  
"We can't let them get away. They have the answers that Kershaw wants and more importantly I'm sure their connected to who killed my parents."  
  
Mac seeing the determination in his eyes knew there was no stopping him...no being rational. Harm waited one moment and then spoke to Mac.  
  
"Mac, wait here for reinforcements then come after me."  
  
"And just what the hell are you going to do?"  
  
Harm loaded the shotgun and cocked it chambering the shell "I'm going hunting..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Hunting Game

PART VII  
  
"You're certifiable if you think I'm letting you go at this alone"  
  
"Mac listen, I grew up around here. I know the terrain of these fields. My friends and I used to go hiking and camping around this base. You don't know what's out there and like it or not you're a liability."  
  
Mac shocked at her very words coming back to haunt her.  
  
"Look someone has to wait for the cavalry to direct them towards us."  
  
"I don't like this Harm"  
  
"Neither do I but we don't have a choice"  
  
"Be safe Harm" She said knowing there was no reasoning with him. He responded with a sly smile.  
  
Harm took off in the direction of the assailants leaving Mac by the wreckage waiting for reinforcements. He traveled westbound through the fields noticing a small trail of blood, presumably from the wound Mac had given Jacobs earlier. Moving quickly and quietly Harm continued his pace careful not to create too much noise. Stopping at another sign of blood, Harm noticed that he hadn't heard any sounds or other kinds of noise from the assailants or their general direction. He had a wrenching feeling in his gut and crouched low by the clearing of brush he was looking at. As he did the sound of automatic gunfire came in his direction. Harm hit the ground even lower now crawling into the mess of brush on his belly. Not being able to see very well from the vantage point he was at, Harm flipped over to his back and readied the shotgun. No footsteps, no noise was forthcoming; and he was blind as a bat from where he was. Harm decided to move forward more, still lying under the cover of the brush. Not more than 45 seconds later he saw the leg of one of the assailants, but didn't have enough room to get a shot off with the brush in the way. Harm doubled back still hiding under the cover of the brush. Careful to keep silent, he took off his jacket and readied himself gun in hand. Moving toward the left, he propped the jacket up from underneath the brush and moved further away from it. As he suspected the assailants were watching him and waiting for his move. They didn't have to wait any longer. The next thing Harm new automatic fire headed in the direction of his jacket. As he measured the direction of the bullets he knew he was far enough away. Now northwest of the gunfire Harm made his move. Suddenly he popped up from underneath the brush shotgun ready. As he saw the assailants both south of him he pulled the trigger. The shotgun shell left the gun and traveled the direction of the assailants. Jacobs hearing Harm's surfacing turned and saw him shoot and ducked to avoid being hit. His companion was not as lucky as the spread hit him in the chest the impact sending him flying to the ground.  
  
The man's screams echoed throughout the fields traveling far enough to reach the roads. Had it not been for the sound of the gunfire, Mac surely would have heard it. However screams were the last thing on her mind for as soon as she heard the gunfire she left the safety of the wreckage and ran toward the trail Harm had taken. It didn't matter to her safe or not safe. What Harm wanted her to do be damned. She knew he needed helped and there was nothing that would get in this Marines way. Armed and readied, Mac proceeded with much less care than Harm had and much more speed. She only hoped she got to him in time. How much time had passed? She knew; 8 minutes and 47 seconds. Still too early for the Seals to make it to them.  
  
"Damn it" She whispered, knowing that she was the only backup Harm had. She just prayed that he had been lucky thus far and not become a corpse.  
  
Harm seeing Jacobs duck beneath the followed suit. He knew he had hit the other assailant squarely in the chest and could see from the spray of blood that the man was either dead or mortally wounded. Harm proceeded toward Jacobs. Stopping to check his ammunition he noticed that he only had one shell left for the shotgun. He still had his pistol and a full clip. Remembering that the other assailant had an AK-47, Harm decided to fight fire with fire. Grabbing a rock from the ground he tried a diversionary move that would flush the assailant to the surface. Throwing the rock blindly in the air, Harm heard where it landed and looked to see if the assailant would make his move in that direction. Harm rising from the brushed to take his shot miscalculated and rose too quickly. Jacobs seeing this took the opportunity to back peddle behind Harm and take him by surprise.  
  
"Drop the gun Mr. Rabb" Said Jacobs with his gun sticking in Harm's back. Harm did as he instructed throwing the shotgun to the ground.  
  
"You know Mr. Rabb, if you just would have played your role this never wouldn't have had to happen like this. My car wouldn't be destroyed. My partner wouldn't be dead, and my boss wouldn't be pissed he wasn't going to get the opportunity to kill you himself. Oh well, nothing ever goes as planned, does it?"  
  
"Wait, if you're going to kill me then at least tell me what the hell this is all about. Who are you people? Why my parents and what does it have to do with the CIA?"  
  
Jacobs, still in excruciating pain from his gunshot wound and trying desperately to catch his breathe took the opportunity to relax himself for a minute. Harm saw this and tried to keep him talking.  
  
"So are you going to at least answer me? I mean hell, if I don't know what my role was supposed to be, then I assume everything you did was for nothing."  
  
"I don't give a damn about you Rabb. That's my boss's obsession."  
  
"Then what do you care about?"  
  
"Getting Paid"  
  
"And that was what the station chief was all about. Assassinate an agent, make your money?"  
  
"Please, you have no concept of what you're talking about. That's the problem with you military types. You just know how to take orders, can't see the big picture."  
  
"So enlighten me then."  
  
"I think I'd rather kill you. But know this, the CIA boy; that was just business for us. Your parents...well from what I hear from the boss, it was just FUN!"  
  
Harm raging, saw the opportunity and took it. He spun to his left using his outer left forearm to knock the machine gun to the right. Seeing Jacobs fall back from the surprise and loss of balance swung with his right arm hitting Jacobs squarely in the jaw with his fist. Grabbing Jacobs' gun as the man fell, Harm took the butt of the machine gun and hit Jacobs once more sending him to the ground. As Jacobs hit the ground, Harm flipped the weapon into a readied position and aimed it at Jacobs' head. "Stay!" Shouted Harm as he steadied the gun at Jacobs "You're going to talk now."  
  
"Or what?" Spewed Jacobs, blood oozing out of his mouth and leg.  
  
"Or I'll save the tax payers money and just kill you right know." Said Harm as he moved forward and pressed the machine gun to Jacob's temple.  
  
"You won't. You can't!"  
  
"I couldn't before, I will if I have to." Stated Harm, matter of factly.  
  
Harm preoccupied did not see the rise of the other assailant from beneath the brushes. Moving slowly as the assailant was heavily wounded and dying, he managed to grab his gun and lock his sights in Harm's direction. As he raised his gun, the man knew this would be his last move. His finger depressed on the trigger more and the bullets were about to be released from the chamber. There was no way Harm could get out of the way in time. A finger clenched the trigger and a shot rang out...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Unexpected Aid

PART VIII  
  
The bullet zipped through the air hitting the man in the forehead killing him instantly. As Harm spun around, he saw Mac standing on a mound 50 feet away with her gun trained on the dead assailant. Harm returned to Jacobs and pointed the gun at his head again.  
  
"Do you want to end up like your friend!? " He shouted angrily Jacobs sat silently "Talk damn it!"  
  
"Fuck you!" Screamed Jacobs  
  
Harm snapped. He whipped Jacobs once again in the face with the gun knocking him flat on his back. Stepping over him, Harm brought the gun down to his face and slammed it into his mouth. The blood continued to poor out from Jacobs.  
  
"Fine, you don't want to talk, then I'll just put you out of your misery."  
  
Mac seeing and almost not believing it ran toward Harm. "No Harm, not like this! STOP!" She pressed further praying that she could reason with him.  
  
"Back off MAC! This scum doesn't deserve to live. He had a hand in my parent's death!"  
  
Mac reaching him stepped closer unsure if she could bring him back. "Harm...HARM! Look at me"  
  
Harm turned slightly to her.  
  
"Harm, we've got him. We'll get the answers you need. You're right, this piece of shit deserves to die, but not like this. This isn't you. It isn't something you want to do. Trust me; it will never go away if you do this...I know."  
  
Harm turned, knowing that she better than anyone knew the emotional rollercoaster and its repercussions. He brought the gun away from Jacobs, who at this point had passed out from his wounds and exhaustion. Slowly Harm stood up and brought the gun to his side, coming back to reality.  
  
"Mac, I..."  
  
She didn't even give him a chance to say the words and just did what she wished someone would have done for her when she was in the same position. She engulfed Harm in her arms and brought him back.  
  
"Shush. Harm, I've got you. You got him...we've got him." She stated.  
  
"You...you saved my life" He stated realizing what she had done for him beforehand.  
  
"Don't mention it" She smiled releasing him.  
  
"As if on queue the Seals entered the area surrounding the bodies."  
  
Their team leader came up to the pair who were letting the adrenalin subside from their firefight.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am are you too ok?"  
  
"Yes Corporal we're fine" Harm stated, now back to himself.  
  
"Is he still alive?" Asked the corporal of Jacobs  
  
Harm looked at Mac and the slightest hint of a smile came to his lips "Yes he is."  
  
"Get that scum out of here and into an interrogation room on the double" Shouted a familiar voice from the comfort of the shadows.  
  
"Webb!" Shouted Harm as he and Mac both turned to their...well whatever he was.  
  
"Rabb, Sarah. You two ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine Webb" Stated Mac  
  
"Ok." He stated allowing them some space, knowing all too well the feeling of need.  
  
"Sir" Stated the corporal. "This guy needs medical attention"  
  
"Screw it" Shouted Webb. "He can have all the medical attention he wants after he talks. Interrogation room at the base now!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Webb turned to Mac and Harm. "You two want to watch? This is the fun part of my job." He said with a wicked grin  
  
"How about some answers first Webb" Stated Harm, unsure of how to feel about the man.  
  
"I'll tell you what I know, but this guys going to have to fill in the rest Rabb." Webb turned toward to barely conscious Jacobs. "His name is Earl Winter Jacobs. Earlier this month, he and some of his colleagues raided a Defense Department testing site and got away with a truckload of a new alloy that was being developed as a light battle tank armor.  
  
"The bullet proof armor the car was made out of." Said Mac  
  
"Right Sarah. That was only the act to what tipped us off to his groups existence. We know he is a former Army ranger himself and after Desert Storm started working in third world countries as a mercenary. We've identified some of the people he is working with but don't know what exactly they are up to or where they are hiding"  
  
The Seals took Jacobs into custody and brought him back to the base for interrogation. Harm, Mac and Webb loaded themselves into a jeep and followed the rest of the Seal team.  
  
"How did you find out about him Webb?" Asked Harm  
  
"They got caught on a security camera at the facility, so we were able to ID him and some of the people he was with. All former soldiers; now for hire. His employer is somewhat of a mystery at the moment as well as their groups intentions. All we know is that they have managed to relieve the defense department of some pretty deadly weaponry and have killed two CIA station chiefs in two days."  
  
"There was another?"  
  
"Northern Station chief in Washington State last night. We found out early this morning. Too late to get a hold of Jeffries and warn him I'm afraid."  
  
"So what the hell did this have to do with my parents?" Asked Harm not seeing any connection  
  
"That and this groups true intentions still remain a mystery Harm; and one this guy will solve for us soon..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
